Titans Hunt Vol 1 1
Chapter One: The Brave and the Bold is the first issue of the Titans Hunt limited series. After an encounter with a powerful Atlanean, Dick Grayson comes into contact with a former Teen Titan member. Meanwhile, as Roy goes back into his habit into drinking, he too also comes into contact with the mysterious former Teen Titan member. Appearances Characters ;Heroes *Arsenal *Agent 37 ;Spyral *Matron (Phone call only) ;Villains *Harvest (Organization) (first appearance) :*Anders (fist appearance, dies) *Tempest *Mr. Kellard (first appearance, dies) ;Other *Hawk *Dove *Donna Troy *Mal Duncan (first appearance) *Karen Beecher (first appearance) *Gnarrk (first appearance) *Lilith Clay *Buddy Baker (Mentioned only) *Ryan Brett (Mentioned only) *Tom Jakes (Mentioned only) Locations *France :*Marseilles *South Africa :*Cape Town *Ukraine *United States of America *California :*Hollywood *New York :*New York City ::*Continental Hotel ::*East River *Oklahoma Other *Nightwing's Escrima Sticks Previews Titans Hunt 1 Preview 001.jpg Titans Hunt 1 Preview 002.jpg Titans Hunt 1 Preview 003.jpg Titans Hunt 1 Preview 004.jpg Titans Hunt 1 Preview 005.jpg Variant Covers Summary As Roy passes by a water tower in which somehow reminds him of something he cannot remember, he once again picks up his drinking habits by heading into a gas station and buying a bottle of Rye Whiskey. The cashier is known as "Gnarrrk" as corrected by himself to Roy. As he accidentally drops the bottle, Roy catches it and the man remarks him of being "Speedy". Leaving the story, he then drinks. Meanwhile, Dick Grayson trails a organ-running cartel known as "Harvest" and closes in on one of their dealers and owns by the name of Anders. As Mr. Anders closes the deal to Mr. Kellard whom represents his employer on a body part that allows the ability to breath underwater, Agent 37 is virtually helpless as an Atlantean suddenly appears and kills all the men. Dick engages the Atlantean but is overpowered, though luckily left alive by the Atlantean. Prior to leaving, Dick feels something about him is familiar. A man approaches an unknown woman under the presumption she was in some kind of trouble. After the woman learned of how long the Derelict was in ruins for years by the man, she warns the man to leave before trouble "finds you, too.". At a Golden Star Awards Cerenmony, Malcom Duncan wins a award for the best original score for his performance in Trouble Always Finds You. Urged by his wife, Karen, he accepts his award. After a odd moment and experiencing a hallucination, he accepts the award and gives thanks to his wife and director. As Dick informs Matron he will return the next day and rest, he is contacted by the telepath known as Lilith Clay and ominiously warns him to find the former Teen Titans members and then find her. After awaking from his drunken slumber Roy calls Lilith whom is a Addition Counselor and apologizes for not attending a session scheduled with her. He tells her he's been having nightmare and odd dreams and needs to see her. Lilith confirms another appointment to deal with the dreams and as she check up on more patients, she gets a vision. She then goes to her file cabinet on the former Teen Titans members, remarking she won't allow an unknown entity to have them. Notes *No notes Trivia *No trivia Category:Comic Issues Category:Titans Hunt (Volume 1) Issues